the_world_standardfandomcom-20200215-history
Just be yourself
Just be yourself is the 3rd single by Wa-Suta. It was released on 19 April 2017. It is also the 1st opening for Idol Time Pripara. Tracklist Regular CD #Just be yourself #NEW にゃーくにゃくにゃ水族館2 #約束だから #いぬねこ。青春真っ盛り #Just be yourself（Instrumental） #NEW にゃーくにゃくにゃ水族館2（Instrumental） #約束だから（Instrumental） #いぬねこ。青春真っ盛り（Instrumental） Regular Blu-ray #Just be yourself　MUSIC VIDEO Limited Edition CD #Just be yourself #Inu Neko. Seishun Massakari (いぬねこ。青春真っ盛り) #Just be yourself（KARAOKE） Music Card #Just be yourself #NEW にゃーくにゃくにゃ水族館2 #約束だから #いぬねこ。青春真っ盛り Lyrics Romaji= Shall we make TOKIMEKI☆ Shall we make WAKUWAKU☆ Shall we make DAISUKI☆ Asa okite chikyū wa isshū Kinō mo kyō mo ashita mo onaji Byōshin mo kururi mawaru kedo Kamisama mo shiranai shunkan Anata demo kitto raibaru demo Shiawase ka fukō ka wo Kimeru no wa "jibun" Don’t fall for it Pikapika yurayura mirai e aruku “kyō” wa Kurikaeshi no furi shite iru yume e no michi Ichibyō ichibyō ga kako ni kawaru “ima” wo Zenryoku de aishite ikou! Dakishimete Our Dream Shall we make TOKIMEKI☆ Shall we make WAKUWAKU☆ Shall we make DAISUKI☆ Bokutachi no migi ashi wa itsumo Fumidasu koto wo mayotteru kedo Ippo dake yukkuri fumidaseba Hora ne, hidari ashi mo zenshin Hanataba ya daiyamondo wa Suteki demo nareru no wa Tada hitotsu "jibun" Just be yourself Yumeyume pasuteru jikan no hōseki bako Kawaī to niji no dokidoki tsumekonde Jū nen go san jū nen go kako ni natta “ima” wo Egao de ne, omoidasou yo! Kagayaite PuriPara Moshimo kyō sugoku mikansei demo Sore wa sore de ī Namida no hibi mo jinsei no supaisu Shiawase wo tsukutteru yo, tsukutteru Pikapika yurayura mirai e aruku “kyō” wa Kurikaeshi no furi shite iru yume e no michi Ichibyō ichibyō ga kako ni kawaru “ima” wo Zenryoku de aishite ikou! Dakishimete Our Dream Jibunrashisa kirakira to Our Dream |-| Kanji= Shall we make TOKIMEKI☆ Shall we make WAKUWAKU☆ Shall we make DAISUKI☆ 朝起きて地球は一周 昨日も今日も明日も同じ 秒針もクルリ回るけど 神様も知らない瞬間 あなたでも きっとライバルでも 幸せか不幸かを 決めるのは「自分」 Don’t fall for it ぴかぴか　ゆらゆら　未来へ歩く“今日”は 繰り返しのフリしている夢への道 一秒一秒が　過去に変わる“イマ”を 全力で愛していこう！ 抱きしめて Our Dream Shall we make TOKIMEKI☆ Shall we make WAKUWAKU☆ Shall we make DAISUKI☆ 僕たちの右足はいつも 踏み出す事を迷ってるけど 一歩だけゆっくり踏み出せば ほらね、左足も前進 花束やダイヤモンドは 素敵でも　なれるのは ただ一つ「自分」 Just be yourself ゆめゆめ　パステル　時間の宝石箱 カワイイと虹のドキドキ詰め込んで 10年後　30年後　過去になった“イマ”を 笑顔でね、思い出そうよ！ 輝いて　プリパラ もしも今日すごく未完成でも それはそれでイイ 涙の日々も人生のスパイス 幸せを作ってるよ、作ってる ぴかぴか　ゆらゆら　未来へ歩く“今日”は 繰り返しのフリしている夢への道 一秒一秒が　過去に変わる“イマ”を 全力で愛していこう！ 抱きしめて Our Dream 自分らしさキラキラと Our Dream |-| English= Shall we make TOKIMEKI☆ Shall we make WAKUWAKU☆ Shall we make DAISUKI☆ I wake up in the morning as the Earths spins around Like it did yesterday and will do today and tomorrow The second hand on the clock also spins around Which is a moment that even God didn't know Even you could be my rival Even if I'm happy or sad I decided that I would be "myself" Don't fall for it "Today" is walking to the sparking and wavering future And is continually repeating itself to its dream path With every second that goes by, the past will be changed So let's love with all of our power! Let me hold you tight Our Dream Shall we make TOKIMEKI☆ Shall we make WAKUWAKU☆ Shall we make DAISUKI☆ When I'm not sure what to do I will always step out with my right foot If I step forward slowly You'll see that my left foot will also move Even if bouquets and diamonds Are beautiful things Only I can become "myself" Just be yourself Dreaming about the pastel jewellery box of time Where I place all the rainbow colored cute things into it that makes my heart race When ten to thirty years go by, "now" I'll remember to smile! Just shine brightly PriPara Even if today is not yet complete It's fine as it is Those tears that will spice these days of my life I'm going to definitely make my happiness "Today" is walking to the sparking and wavering future And is continually repeating itself to its dream path With every second that goes by, the past will be changed So let's love with all of our power! Let me hold you tight Our Dream I'll gonna make Our Dream shine by myself Category:Songs